


I could get drunk on you (but I'm not even tipsy yet)

by Nami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Danero Week, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Dante shows Nero how whiskey can taste good.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 112
Collections: DaNero Week 2020





	I could get drunk on you (but I'm not even tipsy yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Danero Week 2020, prompts "food" and "experience" - I let myself use "food" when this fic is only about drinks but "experience" fits in 100%. I thought about this idea a few days ago on twitter and I just had to write it.
> 
> Thank you, [tako](http://twitter.com/moolktea), for betaing this fic for me ♥
> 
> Rated M because Dante&Nero kiss got a little out of hand.

**I could get drunk on you (but I'm not even tipsy yet)**

“How can you drink this?” Nero pointed at the bottle on Dante’s desk with his chin. He grimaced. “It’s disgusting.”

They had come back from a successful mission a few hours ago. Nero had been busy cleaning the Red Queen while Dante had already started celebrating, which meant that he had ordered pizza and taken out booze from the kitchen. Alcohol and pizza were two things Nero could always count on to find in the office; too bad Dante didn’t always remember that while it was better to let alcohol age for a few years before drinking it, the same didn’t apply to pizza. Nero still had nightmares after cleaning the fridge.

“Hmm?” Dante hummed, looking from the magazine he was flicking through to Nero, lazily swirling whiskey in his glass. 

Unlike Nero, he didn’t look as if he had spent the afternoon cleaning a nest of scarecrows. Somehow, he even managed to not get dirty while Nero’s coat needed a thorough cleaning. 

“Your whiskey,” Nero clarified, because Dante’s single brain cell seemed to not be working. “You drink it like it was water.”

“I like the taste.” Dante shrugged, making his shirt stretch more over his chest. Not that Nero paid that any attention. “Alcohol doesn’t affect me much, so I can drink more than an average human.”

_ That _ Nero was already aware of after witnessing the incident where Dante went through two bottles of vodka in a bar in the span of less than three hours. 

Dante smirked at him in that infuriatingly smug way, and Nero mentally prepared himself for what he was going to hear.

“Of course a kid like you wouldn’t like the taste.”

_ That fucking...! _

“I’m not a kid!” Nero almost yelled at Dante, flushing. Only Dante could make him lose his temper so quickly so easily. “I drank some after... after Credo died.” Something hard stuck in Nero’s throat. He turned his gaze back to the Red Queen in his lap. “I didn’t like it.”

Nero had never talked about Credo, and Dante had never asked. That wound was still too fresh and raw to touch it without bleeding, and Dante seemed to respect that. From the little that Lady and Trish had told him, Nero concluded that he wasn’t the only one to deal with a betrayal and death in the family.

Dante was quiet for so long that Nero went back to polishing his sword, thinking the subject had been dropped, but then Dante said:

“There are some enjoyable ways to drink whiskey.”

Nero looked at him, confused but curious; he had never heard about different ways to consume alcohol than just drinking it. Was Dante pulling his leg?

Dante propped his chin on his hand, observing Nero with half-narrowed eyes. He licked his lips, tracing the edge of the glass with his finger and Nero found himself blushing under that gaze. He was already used to Dante flirting with him – Dante flirted with  _ everyone  _ – but it was the first time he was on the receiving end of such an intense gaze . For a second, Nero was sure he saw something red gleaming in Dante’s eyes, and it made his breath quicken.

Something shifted in the room, and the air became heavy. Nero felt like something  _ big _ was going to happen depending on what he said next. He wasn’t sure why, but Dante watching him with such scrutiny was making Nero want to run away, yet also come closer.

With excitement and nervousness mixing together, Nero put the Red Queen on the floor and then sat more comfortably on the couch. He threw his hand behind its back and put his leg onto the cushion, spreading himself invitingly for Dante.

“Then show me them.” Nero’s voice shook only slightly, betraying his anxiousness. 

Dante didn’t comment on it though. He eagerly, in Nero’s opinion, poured more whiskey into the glass and then sauntered slowly to the couch, his gaze sliding over Nero’s spread legs, naked arms, and the low cut of Nero’s tank top. There was suddenly so much  _ hunger _ in Dante’s expression that Nero felt like a prey at the mercy of a deadly dangerous beast.

Surprisingly, he didn’t feel like running anymore.

“All right.” Dante sat in a similar way to Nero, facing him with one of his legs resting on the cushions. Up close, he smelt strongly of alcohol, but Nero knew Dante was far from being drunk or even tipsy. “I’ll show you a way of drinking whiskey that you may like, but I need you to close your eyes.”

Nero raised a brow. 

“Are you going senile, old man? How will you show me it if I’m not looking?” Nero huffed in annoyance. 

Dante sighed quietly, in that familiar ‘what did I do to deserve this ?’ way before he slid closer to Nero – their knees were touching - and Nero gulped again, his throat dry, when he had to raise his head to keep looking at Dante’s face. It was so not  _ fair _ how much taller and bigger than him Dante was.

“I promise you will learn it. You know I’m a good teacher.” Dante winked at him and Nero ducked his head, letting his fringe cover his eyes to avoid looking at Dante’s smug mug. 

Even after so many months of living with Dante, that wink was enough to reduce Nero’s defences to zero. He had a feeling that Dante knew it. Bastard. 

“Fine,” Nero agreed.

Abruptly feeling very bold, Nero kicked off his shoes under Dante’s surprised gaze and then sat with his legs crossed, straightening his back. It made him a little taller so that he didn’t have to crank his head up to look at Dante anymore.

Dante was still spread on the couch though, and Nero let himself appreciate the view for a moment: how Dante’s black shirt stretched deliciously over his chest and arms, and how his pants were tenting in all the right places. Nero’s gaze lingered on that prominent bulge between Dante’s legs; he quickly looked back up, hoping Dante didn’t notice anything.

“Okay then. Close your eyes.” 

With a deep breath Nero did as he was told. Almost immediately his battle instincts kicked in. His demonic arm pulsed, warning Nero that there was an enemy nearby and urging him to defend himself. It took all of Nero self-control to not grab the Red Queen.

He heard some rustling, as if Dante was moving into a different position. Then, suddenly, Nero’s nose was filled with Dante’s scent when Dante’s lips pressed gently against Nero’s own. Nero gasped in surprise, grabbing the back of the couch, startled, his eyes flying open and looking straight into Dante’s.

“What—!”

The moment Nero tried to speak, Dante took his face into his left hand, angling it to the side and opening his mouth too. Nero took breaths through his nose when suddenly whiskey poured into his open mouth. The taste was just as awful as he remembered, but Dante’s tongue slid between Nero’s parted lips too, moving sensually inside of Nero’s mouth, and instead of pulling back, Nero  _ moaned _ , answering the kiss.

Dante moved his hand down, squeezing Nero’s waist, his fingers digging in harshly, and pulling him even closer – Nero threw his legs over Dante’s, pressing himself against him, hungrily chasing Dante’s mouth with his own. He slid his fingers into Dante’s hair, moving his lips against Dante’s own with fervour, and Dante moaned quietly when Nero yanked at his hair.

It made Nero feel hot, his pants tightening dangerously quick. Dante moved his hand even lower, grabbing Nero’s ass and squeezing it hard, drawing a moan out of Nero and making Nero rut his hips against the deliciously hard front of Dante’s pants. Nero gasped at the sensation, swallowing down whiskey; it burned as it went down his throat, but Nero couldn’t focus on it, too busy tangling his tongue with Dante’s and tasting the surprisingly sweet inside of Dante’s mouth, enjoying how Dante seemed to know just the right way to move his tongue to make Nero groan.

Dante growled when Nero yanked at his hair again. He broke the kiss only to lick what little whiskey had spilled out from Nero’s mouth onto his chin with long, hot strokes. Nero’s eyes rolled back in pleasure and he mewled at the sensation, trembling all over himself.

It was his first time being kissed so passionately.

“How was that?” Dante breathed, lowering his head more and grazing his teeth over Nero’s throat, his hand still groping Nero’s ass. Nero whined, feeling almost drunk on Dante’s taste and smell.. “Did it taste good?”

Instead of answering, Nero took the half-empty glass from Dante’s hand. Dante raised his eyebrow at him; his cheeks were flushed and his hair messy. It was a good look on him, Nero decided, thrusting his hips shallowly against Dante’s, enjoying bucking between Dante’s wandering hand and his hard crotch. 

He wanted more.

“My turn now,” Nero panted with swollen lips, taking in the rest of whiskey in one long sip.

Nero threw the glass behind himself and Dante laughed when Nero grabbed him by his shirt and pulled down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment :)
> 
> My mostly DN twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/firebyfire)


End file.
